borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Like Shootin' Rakk in a Barrel
Like Shootin' Rakk in a Barrel is an optional mission in Claptrap's New Robot Revolution given by Hyperion Tourist Information Board. Background :"A horde of bandits has blocked off the pass to Sanders Gorge. How can you possibly take them out? Oh look! Huge freaking gun turrets! Fix those turrets and sick'em on the bandits." Walkthrough Objectives :Reactivate the gun turrets to clear out the bandit camp. :*Turret components: 0/3 :*Activate turrets: 0/3 Strategy The first component is under the floor of the railway station. To find it stand in front of Blake's shop and walk west. After going down the stairs, do an immediate 180 and head down the passageway directly under the stairs. There will be a fridge container on your right; turn right just past it. The first component is semi-obscured in the grass. To find the second component get on the railroad tracks at the station and head west. Near the west end, just before the bridge, a walkway with two circular platforms extends out to the north. The component is on the first platform. The third component is in the southeast region of the map. Travel down the railroad tracks to the east. After passing Tartarus Station, turn to the right and follow the stairs/walkway down the side of the cliff. The component is located at the bottom of the cliff, past the small buildings and behind some crates. With all three of the components found it is time to install them in the turrets. Follow the overgrown path westward, past the first building with the red awning, to find a stairway leading up the top of the buildings. Go up the stairway and turn left to cross over the Tourist Information Center. At the end of the walkway are two lockers. Jump onto the lockers then up onto the roof to install the first component. Head back across the Tourist Information Center to the east. Jump up onto the crate then up onto the roof to install the second component. The final turret component must be installed on the top the building to the east (past the one with the red awning). The roof of this building can be reached with a well-timed running leap from the roof of the building with the red awning. There are a pair of barrels on the north side of the roof that will allow a jump to the top level. Install the final component to complete the objective. An alternate method for reaching this last rooftop that doesn't require as much timing is to climb the ramp back up the face of the cliff. At the landing of the first flight of stairs, hop to the corner of the adjacent blue rooftop. Walk to the southeast corner, then jump across the fence to the jutting rock platform. From there it is a simple leap to the last turret activation. There is a stairway behind the Tourist Information Center that leads to the train station. Use this path to get back to the bounty board to avoid having to backtrack all the way to the cliffside path in the east. Completion :"The path is cleared! Plus you fixed the turrets and gave the canyon a fresh coat of red paint." Trivia *The name of this mission is based on the popular idiom "shooting fish in a barrel". *Prior to Patch 1.4.1 this mission was called "Like Shootin' Rakks In A Barrel." This name change to the word "rakk" makes it consistent with Borderlands' usage of rakk as both a singular and plural word, as well as the word "fish", likewise used in both singular and plural context. ru:Все равно что ракков перестрелять